1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle support and dispenser apparatus, and, more particularly, relates to an inverted bottle support and dispenser apparatus for allowing a bottle to be set or placed in an inverted position on a surface and for allowing the user to readily dispense from the dispenser simply by lifting the bottle from the surface and squeezing the bottle.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
A. Prior Art Conventional Bottles
Conventional bottles are used to contain and store many different liquids or liquid type substances (i.e. ketchup, mustard, shampoo, dishwashing detergent, etc.). Conventional bottles store or contain these liquids or substances in a manner in which the liquids or substances sit or rest at the bottom of the bottle and the opening for dispensing the liquids or substances is located at the top of the container. The bottle is in use when the user lifts the bottle and generally inverts it so that the contents of the bottle flows from the bottom of the bottle and towards the opening. Some bottles are made to be squeezable (i.e. made of a flexible plastic, etc.) that allows the user to aid in dispensing the contents from the bottle.
However, there are problems that are associated with conventional bottles. One problem with the conventional bottle is that when the contents, liquids, or substances reach the bottom of the bottle, then these contents, liquids, or substances need to flow from the bottom of the bottle to the opening, and the flow of these materials may take a long time to reach the opening depending on how viscous the contents, liquids, or substances are (i.e. high viscosity material taking a longer time than lower viscosity material). Therefore, in many instances, contents, liquids, or substances are wasted since they sit at the bottom of the bottle and get thrown out with the bottle since the user is inconvenienced or does not want to wait for the contents, liquids, or substances to flow out of the bottle.
In other instances in preventing waste, the user will leave bottles inverted or upside down so that the contents generally remain near the opening of the bottle and is ready to use. In other cases, the user will combine bottles in which the contents have reached the bottom by inverting and stacking one bottle over another right-side-up bottle so that the contents in the inverted bottle flow into and combine with the contents in the right-side-up bottle. This process of combining bottles is typically not appealing to most users and is also time consuming.
A further problem with the conventional bottle is that when it sits or rests in the right side up position, the contents tend to settle and the contents becomes thicker at the bottom of the bottle and thinner or more watery at the top of the bottle. When a user lifts the bottle to pour the contents, the contents that first flows out tends to be thinner or more watery. The user then has to shake the bottle before pouring out the contents.
B. Prior Art Inverted Bottle Support and Dispensers
Inverted bottle supports and dispensers have been more recently developed to provide advantages and to overcome some of the disadvantages that exist with the conventional (i.e. right-side-up) bottle. A few types of bottles or containers that are in a generally inverted position when placed or set on a surface and that allow the contents of the bottle to generally remain near or at the dispensing area of the bottle do exist. One type of inverted bottle support and dispenser that exists is one which has a container that has a dispenser opening and adjacent flat supports at one end and a cap that has a flip up and down recessed spout wherein the spout flips to an open position for dispensing and into a closed position for storing. When the spout is flipped to the closed position, the cap has a generally flat exterior surface that is flush with the supports so that the bottle can be invertedly supported by the cap and flat supports on a surface. The bottle or container has a vent hole at the top of the container for allowing air to be drawn into the container after dispensing (i.e. by user squeezing the bottle) in order to return the container to its general and original normal state. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,046 to Wickham ("Wickham") provides an example of such a bottle support and apparatus. One of the disadvantages of this type of inverted bottle support and dispenser is that the bottle must have or be modified to have a hole, aperture, or some type of vent opening to allow air to flow into its interior so that air is not trapped inside the bottle when the dispenser is closed (i.e. which may cause the bottle to be in a deformed condition) and so that the bottle can restore to its normal shape. The further disadvantage of having a hole, aperture, or opening in the bottle is that the contents may accidentally leak from that hole, aperture, or opening and/or that the contents do not stay fresh as long since it is always being exposed to air.
Another type of inverted bottle support and dispenser is one that uses a bottle with a cap large enough to support the bottle in an inverted position wherein the cap is a flip top. When the bottle is not in use, the cap is flipped up into a closed position and the flat side of the cap of the bottle sits or rests on a surface so that the contents in the bottle are generally near or at the cap. The user lifts the bottle from the surface and flips down the cap into an open position to allow the contents to flow out of the bottle. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BUTTER" company provides an example of this type of bottle since it manufactures and sells such a bottle for the dispensing of a butter product. However, one of the disadvantages of this type of inverted bottle support and dispenser is that the dispenser requires the manual flipping of the cap, and the bottle does not automatically dispense its contents when the user lifts the bottle.
A further type of inverted bottle support and dispensers is one that uses a bottle with a flexible diaphragm which has slit openings and provides a valve action for dispensing the contents inside of the bottle. The diaphragm is centrally located at the dispensing side of the dispenser. The diaphragm is located inside or at least flush to the dispensing side which is flat to allow the bottle to sit and rest on a surface so that the contents in the bottle are generally near or at the cap. The user lifts the bottle from the surface and squeezes the bottle so that contents flow out of the diaphragm opening, and the user releases the bottle after the appropriate amount of contents has been dispensed wherein the release causes the air to flow back through the diaphragm opening and allow the bottle to return to its generally normal shape. The user then places the flat dispensing side of the bottle down on the surface again. Aussie company provides such an example of this type of bottle since it manufactures and sells such a bottle for the dispensing of shampoo. The problem with this type of bottle support and dispenser is that a lock or securing position of the dispenser is not provided. Therefore, the problems of accidental dispensing or leaking of the contents from the bottle may still exist (i.e. there is a problem with placing this type of bottle in a travel or tote bag since pressure may be accidentally applied to the bottle which may cause undesired dispensing of the contents).
Therefore, the need to provide a new and improved inverted bottle support dispenser apparatus exists. An inverted bottle support and dispenser that provides easy and convenient ventilation of the bottle and does not allow leaking or aids in preventing staleness of the contents in the bottle does not exist. Furthermore, the continued need for improvement of inverted bottle support and dispenser that provides a secure closed and locked position, a closed and ready-to-dispense unlocked position, and a convenient open and unlocked dispensing position, of the dispenser also exists. Therefore, an inverted bottle dispenser apparatus and corresponding methods that overcome these disadvantages are desired, and it is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems and limitations of the background art that has been discussed.